


Incest - Kei/Akiteru

by mean_whale



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Rutting, Scent Kink, Self-Doubt, Sexual Fantasy, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Kei misses his brother in ways he didn't realise before.





	Incest - Kei/Akiteru

**Author's Note:**

> written for a request of tsukishimacest

Kei buried his face into the pillow. It smelled like Akiteru. The entire room smelled like Akiteru, and it was good, it was what Kei had wanted, it was why he had come in to his brother's room. He swallowed Akiteru's scent. It made him feel more like himself, more like an entire person rather than just a shell.

He wasn't sure when it first started to feel this way, when he had noticed the need for Akiteru for the first time. He pressed his body against the bed and wondered if Akiteru needed him too. He knew that the answer was no, Akiteru didn't need him in the same way, but for a moment he wanted to imagine. He wanted to see his brother stand close to him and look at him, really look at him and see what he needed and feared.

There was a pressure in him, the kind that he had come to know to only take over him in Akiteru's room. He had yet to understand it, but one day he would know what it meant. In the meantime, he could only lie in Akiteru's scent and picture them together.

What he saw instead was Akiteru's face twisted with surprise and horror when their eyes met over the court. It was the moment that had defined their relationship, Kei knew it, how the image of his brother, his hero, had suddenly shattered and the pieces lain by his feet, crunching into powder as he stomped over them and stopped looking Akiteru in the eyes. His brother was not the hero of his own story, he was no longer the hero of Kei's story either. He was not the hero of anything, and every volleyball Kei spiked in practice was Akiteru lying to him, at first slammed down with rage until they grew too heavy, until they grew insignificant and he could no longer feel the passion he had once felt. His heart was no longer broken, it was hollow, and he retreated into his room when Akiteru moved out.

He never said it, but he was sure Akiteru knew that Kei missed him. He had gotten into the habit of lying in Akiteru's bed after Kuroo, Bokuto, and Yamaguchi had planted the seed of doubt in him. Could it be that he was wrong? He didn't want to ask, so he found himself wandering into Akiteru's room and sitting down on the edge of his bed, as if he could find the truth inside those walls.

Kei rubbed his hips against the bed, eyes widening in realisation as his half-hard cock made his belly flutter. It was not what he had expected, yet it felt obvious. This was what the uneasy feeling had been all along, this was what had been clawing on his insides, trying to get out. He rolled his hips again and sighed into the pillow. Akiteru smelled good around him.

He did sometimes wonder if Akiteru could tell that he had been in the room, if his scent was burning in the pillow when Akiteru lay down to sleep. He wondered if his hips could rub his scent onto the bed, into the fibres so that Akiteru would immediately _know_. He wanted Akiteru to know what he was doing. He wanted Akiteru to walk in on him rutting against his bed, face pressed into the pillow that Akiteru had been sweating on. He wanted Akiteru to see how much he loved, how much he needed. How he burned.

He imagined it, Akiteru walking in to the room, looking at him and gasping. He pushed down his sweatpants and cupped his erection through his underwear. Akiteru would stand in the doorway, eyes glued on him as he touched himself on Akiteru's bed. Kei groaned at the idea, a wet spot already forming over the tip of his cock on the fabric of his underwear. He pulled his hand away and ground his hips on the bed. He wondered if Akiteru would smell him on the bed the next time he came home, if he could pinpoint the exact spot where Kei was rubbing his erection.

No, Akiteru would know the spot because he would see. He would stand in the doorway and watch how Kei pushed his hand under the waistband of his underwear, how he pushed the garment down to expose the length of his erection, already dripping pre-come onto Akiteru’s sheets. Kei teased himself, fingertips running over his cock, up to the tip, he could feel Akiteru’s eyes on him and it burned. His blood was on fire and it was good, better than he had ever felt before. He rutted against the bed, let a quiet moan climb out of his throat. He wanted Akiteru to hear how much he needed him, needed to display himself on his brother’s bed.

Akiteru would try to turn away, but Kei would stop him.

“Watch me,” his words were airy but clearly commanding.

Akiteru turned back to him, eyes on Kei’s hips that were rolling against the bed, eyes on Kei’s lips that were parted for small gasps of pleasure. Akiteru stepped forward and closed the door, stepped forward again, hesitant but entranced, completely captured by Kei’s leaking cock leaving smears of pre-come on his bed. It was seeping deep into the fabric of his sheets, marking his bed as Kei’s, marking him as Kei’s.

“Show me,” Akiteru said.

Slowly Kei rolled onto his side, his cock harder than it had ever been before, jutting against his hip bone as he panted, and a drop of pre-come slid down his length. Akiteru walked over to the bed and crouched down, face close to Kei’s throbbing erection, and without a question, without hesitation Akiteru opened his mouth and licked off the pearl of fluid, licked along its path up to the tip where Kei was the most sensitive.

“It’s so long,” Akiteru whispered, lips brushing against Kei’s cock. “Beautiful.”

Kei whimpered, and his hips jumped towards Akiteru’s mouth, smearing pre-come against his lips as he laughed, delighted.

“You’re so beautiful, Kei,” Akiteru said.

He opened his mouth and took in the tip of Kei’s cock, closing his lips around it, wet and hot, and Kei moaned loudly. Akiteru pressed a hand onto his hip to keep him from bucking into the soft heat that slowly enveloped him. It was the sweetest torture, Kei’s hand grasping onto the sheets, the pillow, anywhere he could reach, and Akiteru went slowly, taking in more and more of Kei’s length until Kei felt his tip hitting the back of Akiteru’s throat.

Akiteru pulled back, the motion bringing with it a long whine from Kei.

“So perfect,” Akiteru said.

And he went down again, taking in the entirety of Kei’s cock, down his throat, and it was tight and soft and wet, and Kei’s thighs were trembling, breaths coming out in loud huffs. He nearly screamed when Akiteru swallowed. Kei came down his throat, hips trembling and muscles tense, mouth open in a silent scream, hands ripping into the sheets. Akiteru milked him dry, swallowed every drop of his semen before sucking his way back up, teasing Kei’s overstimulated tip before letting it flop out of his mouth.

“Perfect,” Akiteru said.

Kei was panting against the bed, sweat cooling down his skin. His hand was messy with his come, cock still twitching with the powerful image of Akiteru beside him. He pushed himself up with his soiled hand and wiped it on the sheets. Slowly he sat up and tucked himself back in his underwear, then his sweatpants. He looked down on the mess he had made, the smears of white on Akiteru’s clean sheets. He should change them. He should erase all evidence of what he had done.

Carefully Kei made the bed, hiding the drying spots of semen with the bedspread. He stood back and looked at the bed, now seeming pristine and fresh, just like Akiteru had left it. Nothing on the outside could point to someone having lain in it.

Kei left the room and closed the door behind himself. As he headed to his own room, he imagined the look on Akiteru’s face the next time Akiteru was visiting and headed to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this turned out so angsty. Also it's been years since I've last read or watched Haikyuu!! so I'm not sure if I got the details of Kei's anger towards Akiteru right but honestly I don't care. I'm too tired.
> 
> If you read this and hated every word of it in spite of all the tags warning you this is incest, don't blame me for your own failure to understand how to take care of your own life.
> 
> [mastodon](https://fandom.ink/@mean_whale) \- [writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)
> 
> [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [linktree](https://linktr.ee/rtilhi)


End file.
